


Danger

by plants_stars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Violence, Kenma is the focus but it splits off to other characters as well, M/M, Monster/College AU, Others - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Will eventually be one big one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plants_stars/pseuds/plants_stars
Summary: Kenma assumed starting college would be good for him. Although it was only within walking distance, he'd be away from his parents, able to meet new people, live his life. He wasn't prepared for a run in with a demon, or to get wrapped up in some stupid fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, what am l getting myself into. I should have waited until I got more chapters done before I started this, but I did not so updates will be slow.  
> Okay, so a few things to note:  
> They are still in Japan, but the colleges work like American colleges. I didn't realise my mistake until rereading it and then I didn't feel like rewriting it.  
> They are not in Tokyo, just kind of an imaginary town with a lot of woods.  
> Also there won't be any smut, but it'll be heavily implied, I just can't write it lmao.  
> This is probably a mess.  
> ALSO  
> The werewolf aspects are inspired by an EXO fic called EXODUS by mypaperheart  
> Some aspects of that fic I just really liked and wanted to get incorporated into this! I just wanted to bring this up.  
> This is chaptered right now but eventually will be put together as one really long one shot!

 

Kenma wouldn't lie, he knew he had a much better life than some people. Rich parents, a big house, a good education. He was top of his class, which probably made his parents proud. He couldn’t really tell. They never said much to him, always away on business trips and when they weren't, he was under their watchful eye constantly.

He didn't think he was a bad kid, he did his chores, took one of those gross vitamins every day like his dad asked, never skipped school. Hell, he barely had friends.

That was more a problem on his part though, as he wasn't able to make many friends.

He did have two though, a friend he met as a child, Kuroo Tetsurou. He was a loud, annoying, tall guy that Kenma wouldn't trade for the world. His parents couldn’t stand him though, he never understood why. Kuroo was reluctant to come over his house in the first place and his parents immediately told Kenma that Kuroo wouldn't be welcomed in their house anymore. Kenma’s mom sneezed around him a lot, which Kuroo found funny. Kenma, of course, being six at the time, didn’t understand their rudeness. But he did as he was told, though he never stopped hanging out with him.

The other was a quiet, pretty boy named Akaashi Keiji. The two met in high school and were inseparable for the most part. Plus Kenma’s parents liked him, so there was good news there. All three of them were starting their local college, aside from Kuroo who was a year older than them and would be going for his second year, and Kenma was beyond excited. The entire summer was spent 'vacationing' with his parents. And that meant business trip after business trip. Maybe he would have enjoyed America if he hadn't been with his parents.

He hadn't spent any time with anyone his age in literally two whole months. That being said, even with how happy he was to be back, his alarm clock still went off way too early for his liking. He groaned and tried to curl up more into his makeshift blanket burrito but the alarm wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He sighed and sat up, stretching his arms above his head.

He almost fell right off of his bed when he felt something brush against his ankles.

He shot straight up, clutching his chest when looked at the cat, simply sprawled across his bed.

“You pest, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Kenma hissed, the black cat only meowing and rolling over, like it didn't have a care in the world. “You're not supposed to be here, Kuro.” So, he named the cat that's been following him around for years after a nickname for his best friend and based off the color of his fur. He was uncreative. Sue him.

“My parents will kill me if they see cat hair on anything,” Kenma grumbled and picked up the cat. Another thing about Kenma’s parents, his mom was allergic to cats, so they weren't allowed near the house. Though he could understand his parents reluctance. How else would someone react when their eight year old brings home a cat with two tails? Kenma didn't believe in magic, he just assumed it was a deformity of some sort. Either way, he listened for the most part and kept animals away from the house. Of course, Kenma’s furry friend didn't seem to care and got in somehow anyway and followed him around town sometimes.

Kenma opened the window and set the cat on the windowsill.

“You can come back later, okay?” The cat pushed his nose against Kenma’s hand before hopping down to the roof, scaling its way down the house before scampering into the woods.

Kenma went about the rest of his morning without any other interruptions and he even took his gross medicine without grimacing too much. Honestly, he’d been taking that gross pill every day for as long as he could remember, you’d think he’d get used to the taste.

He grabbed his bag and padded his way downstairs, waving to his parents.

“Are you ready for school again?”

Kenma nodded in response as he grabbed his shoes. “Keiji is walking me to school.”

“You're still friends with those two boys?” Kenma resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, they're my only fr-”

“You need to stop hanging out with them.” His dad cut in and Kenma whipped his head around, shoe only half on.

“What?” He knew they didn't like Kuroo, but they liked Akaashi. What was with the

“They aren't good influences on you.” Kenma was surprised his eyes didn't pop out of his head.

“What are you talking about? I haven't fallen behind on my studies.” he pulled his shoe on and swung his bag over his shoulder.

“Kenma-”

“I'm not giving up my friends,” he grumbled before opening the door and slamming it behind him. He rarely showed any type of anger towards his parents but they dictated enough in his life. He wasn't about to let them dictate his friendships as well.

He walked off of his property and was met with a waving Akaashi. Kenma hurried over to him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“It's been awhile, Kozume. How was your summer?”

“Boring.” Akaashi hummed and nodded his head.

“Business trips?”

“Too many of them.”

“You look stressed, are you okay?” Kenma didn’t want to tell the other that his parents were trying to isolate him. He wanted to have a normal first day. A day were he didn't have to stress. "I'm fine-" That idea was completely thrown out the window the second Kenma looked up at Akaashi and almost did a double take.

"Your eyes are gold.” Kenma stated before he could stop himself, biting down on his tongue afterwards.

Akaashi looked taken aback before realization crossed over his features. He awkwardly ran a hand through his head.

“They're contacts, cool right?” Kenma couldn’t help but notice the shaky tone to his voice. Was he _that_ scared of colored contacts?

“Yeah, cool.”

The rest of the walk to school was filled with silence as normal, though this time it was slightly tense. He couldn't help but feel that Akaashi was hiding something from him, but he wasn't about to let it bother him. They told each other everything, whatever it was that was bothering the other, Kenma would know in time.

The college was pretty big for something so local, there were so many new faces too. One that caught his eye was a loud boy with (dyed?) salt-n-pepper hair. He turned around when he walked on to campus with Akaashi, that's when he noticed that he had gold irises as well. Was this some new trend he wasn't aware of? Sure, he wasn't the best with those, but he figured he would have heard of it. If he wasn't so lost in his thoughts, maybe he would have noticed Akaashi’s embarrassed smile and the way he almost couldn't keep his eyes off the boy.

“Kenma!” Said boy looked up and was pulled into a hug by Kuroo. The other usually respected the fact that he wasn’t a touchy-feely person, but he supposed after a summer of not seeing each other, he could deal with it.

“I missed you too, Kuroo.” he mumbled against the other’s chest before pushing himself away.

“Guess it's just two of us! Tell me about your summer.” Kuroo demanded with a grin, turning to walk away and Kenma followed in suit. He hadn't even noticed Akaashi run off. He was quieter, and quicker than he thought.

 

\--

 

Suga leaned against the wall, glaring over at Oikawa who was being all heart eyes to the male at the end of the hallway.

“Can you literally not take your eyes off of him for one minute? You guys were together all summer.” Sugawara huffed and crossed his arms. Okay, maybe he was a little jealous, his best friend’s boyfriend was a werewolf. While Suga didn't hate them, per say, he was a vampire, he wasn't really fond of them. However he liked Iwaizumi more than most.

“He's just so cute, Koushi, how can I?”

“And now I know the reason you constantly make love spells by accident all the time,” He muttered and Oikawa didn't even seemed fazed.

“You two have literally been in love since you were children. He imprinted on you the second he saw you, how the hell are you two still so infatuated with each other?”

“You'll understand one day, Koushi! Love is a wonderful thing,”

“Unlike you, I can control myself.” Oikawa actually turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, so we're going to forget the last blood moon? Pretty sure you lost control, I had to lock you in the-”

“That's not what I meant.”

Oikawa gave a smug grin before turning his attention back to the other male again. He was talking to a professor about something it looked like.

“You have fun with your wolf boy. I'm going to go to class.” Suga huffed, biting back his smile when Oikawa only waved. Iwaizumi and him were disgustingly cute. They’d only gotten more gross over the summer, plus Oikawa’s eyes has changed. They were a mixture of his normal brown and the bright green of Iwaizumi’s, he wasn't sure what that meant but if he could pull Oikawa away from his boyfriend, he’d ask. Iwaizumi was even more protective of the witch now, more than ever. Suga would find it cute if it wasn't so damn confusing.

They were so obvious about it too. Humans weren't supposed to be like that to each other. Oikawa was so distracted that he accidentally cast a spell on someone. Suga sighed and continued on his way to class. He kept his eyes on his feet, which probably wasn't the best idea. That was proven almost immediately when he collided with someone and it sent them both tumbling to the ground.

“Shit, are you okay?”

Suga didn't answer, only groaned sat up, rubbing the back of his head. A hand was thrust into his face and he glanced up. He’d never seen the man in front of him before. Was he new? _Holy shit, he’s hot_ . _How the hell is someone allowed to be that good looking?_

Suga shook himself from his thoughts, grabbing the hand and standing up, dusting himself off.

“I'm fine, sorry I wasn't paying attention,” Suga laughed and shot him a smile.

“Sugawara Koushi, what's your name?”

“Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you, Sugawara-san.”

Suga snorted and lightly hit his arm.

“Just Suga is fine.” Sugawara was thanking every deity above that he hadn't stuttered yet, he was not good around attractive people.

“Alright then, I'll see you around, Suga.”

Suga wasn’t used to his heart beating so fast, he was lucky if he got 30 beats a minute. Now it was up to at least 50.

“Uh, yeah, see you around, Sawamura.” Suga hurried off before the other could reply. He was cute, no doubt about that but he was human, Suga wasn't about to get a crush on a human, no way.

 

\--

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Kuroo and Kenma were eating alone. Akaashi was there too, but he was staring across the courtyard to a group of boys. Kenma noticed the boy with gold eyes with them.

“Keiji are you okay?” Kenma asked softly, but he didn't get a reply. Kuroo kicked his leg and Akaashi turned around.

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Sorry.” Akaashi mumbled.

“Geez it's like _you_ imprinted on _him_.” Kuroo muttered and Akaashi kicked him back harder this time. The two seemed to have some sort of quiet stare down before Kenma simply and eloquently asked:

“What?”

“Nothing, Kenma. Tetsu just likes to make up words.” Akaashi replied before turning his attention to his phone.

Kenma sighed and simply turned his attention to his phone. He noticed he got a message from his parents, informing him that they’d be away for the rest of the week.

No ‘I love you’ or ‘be safe’ but that was normal. Whatever, he was happy to be alone. With no more classes for the day, he planned to go home and sleep.

He stood up and Kuroo frowned.

“Kenma?”

“I'm tired, I'm gonna go home,” Kuroo shrugged and nodded. He let Kenma walk off and Akaashi didn't glance up from his phone.

“You're going to follow him aren't you?”

“Yep.”

“Tetsu, you have to be careful. His parents are gonna catch on eventually.”

“Kenma’s going to catch on to _you_ eventually.” Kuroo shot back.

“He will if you keep saying things like that,”

“I'm not the one making heart eyes. No one is supposed to know you two are together remember? It's bad enough your eyes changed.”

The tips of Akaashi's ears flushed and he glared down at his phone.

“Don't have someone to stalk.”

“You know I'm right.”

Akaashi huffed and stood up, walking away, leaving a laughing Kuroo.

 

\--

 

Kenma was met with an empty house just like he hoped when he got back. He quickly locked the door and shrugged off his hoodie, kicked off his shoes, and padded up to his room, flopping down face first on his bed. Today was fine, he supposed he shouldn't have expected for his life to drastically change on only the first day. Even if it was a good day, it was still weird. Akaashi was weird and he couldn’t figure out why. Kuroo seemed to know, but neither of them told him anything. Was he sick? Were they dating each other or something? Kenma almost laughed at that. No way, they didn't like each other, at least not like that. The meow from next to his head made him want to curl up more.

“Kuro, you're lucky my parents are gone.” he mumbled against his pillow, turning on his side when a cold nose pressed against his hand.

“I guess you can stay for a little while, but only in my room. I don't feel like cleaning cat hair around my whole house.” Kenma decided and the cat gave a meow in response, curling up. Kenma smiled and gently pet his head, closing his eyes and deciding to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference:  
> When vampires start to lose control its a process almost like getting possessed. It hurts to fight it and when they lose control, they aren't themselves. Vampires usually go after the people they love the most when they lose themselves as well. This usually happens if they aren't careful on certain moons. Like werewolves, to keep themselves from hurting others, they'll isolate themselves for the whole night until they gain control again.
> 
> There's none of that in this chapter! But it'll probably happen!  
> This entire fic is a mess tbh.

When Kenma walked outside the next morning, he wasn't greeted by Akaashi or even Kuro. The cat had already left before he woke up, but he didn't mind. He knew he would be back later anyway. A part of him wanted to text Akaashi and ask him why he was suddenly being so weird. What happened to him over the summer?

Kenma put his headphones in and continued his walk to campus quietly. He hadn’t been left alone with his thoughts for quite some time. During the summer, when he wasn't impressing his parent’s colleagues, he was impressing them. He had to focus on speaking English, not that he really spoke at all. Planes were uncomfortable, even with the first class seating. Even coming back to school, he was always with Kuroo or Akaashi. Not that it bothered him of course! Those two were his best friends, he loved them to death. But Kuroo was planning on introducing him to his other friends and Kenma didn't want to decline. He wasn't good with people or words, social contact of any kind really. The only friend he’d made aside from Kuroo or Akaashi was an energetic red head named Hinata. But he moved, or something. He kind of, disappeared one day. No one but this kind of rude underclassmen remembered him. But Kenma wasn't close to Kageyama, so they parted ways without any complications. They were just kids at the time anyway, he was surprised the memory even stuck.

Arriving at the college, Kuroo was already waiting at the entrance for him. He pulled out his headphones and made his way over to the other who easily wrapped an arm around Kenma’s shoulder.

“Good morning! Ready to meet some new people?”

“Ready as I'll ever be,” Kenma shrugged, keeping close to Kuroo.

“Fair warning, they're kind of, crazy? I'm sorry,”

Kenms snorted and glanced up at him. “Crazier than you? That seems unlikely,” Kuroo laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Whatever, come on,”

Kuroo led them to one of the tables outside of the school, to a group of boys who were already crowding it.

“You two are gross,”

“You're just jealous, Koushi,”

“No I'm not, you're literally sitting on his lap!”

“Yeah, get a room,”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and dropped his bag in the middle of the tables.

“Can't you guys be normal for like, two minutes. We have someone new with us,”

Kenma awkwardly waved, keeping his head down to avoid the stares now aimed at him.

“Oh, you must be Kozume!” A softer voice spoke up and Kenma actually looked at the person who spoke. He was pretty, not like Akaashi pretty, but still really pretty. Maybe it was his starlight colored hair, or his big doe eyes, or the mole under his eye, but he gave off this air of security that just made you want to talk to him. Kenma never wanted to talk to anybody.

“Kenma is fine.”

“I'm Sugawara. Suga is fine. This gross couple over here is Oikawa and Iwaizumi,” He motioned over to the duo. The one with lighter, more styled brown hair (Oikawa?) was sitting on the tanner one’s (Iwaizumi?) lap. Iwaizumi had his arms around Oikawa’s waist and the two of them seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation. Cute, but he could see how easily those two could get annoying.

“Don't mind them, they're always like this. The last member of our little group is Bokuto,” Suga motioned to the last boy and Kenma almost did a double take. It was same salt-n-pepper haired, golden eyed boy he’d seen the day before.

The other grinned and reached a hand out.

“Nice to meet you, Kenma! Tetsu doesn't shut up about you! So it's nice to finally meet you!”

Kenma carefully shook his hand, offering him the tiniest bit of a smile. When he pulled away, however, something changed in Bokuto’s face.

“Hey guys, I'll be right back okay?” His voice had gotten softer which, even after talking to him for less than a minute, seemed impossible.

“You okay, Bo?” Kuroo asked the other quickly nodded before grabbing his bag and heading off in the opposite direction. Weird.

“Kenma,”  Suga spoke up again. “Would you like to eat lunch with us today?”

“Oh, um,”

“You don't have to if you don't want to,” He reassured with a warm smile.

“I'll eat with you guys,” Kenma nodded and Suga reached out a hand. Kenma shook it and almost audibly gasped at how _cold_ Sugawara was. It was like shaking hands with an ice cube.

“I'll see around! I have class,” He stood up and ruffled Oikawa’s hair who finally looked up in annoyance. “Rude, Koushi!”

“Whatever, nerd. Bye Iwaizumi, bye Kuroo,” Suga shouted, walking in the direction of the school. Kenma figured he should do the same and waved at the couple before walking off in the direction of the school with Kuroo.

 

\--

 

Akaashi was practically pacing around the bathroom. Someone had asked him why his eyes were gold, someone other than Kenma. He could explain that to Kenma when he was ready but a random classmate? No way. Maybe he should start wearing contacts? That would hide his eyes mostly. The color was abnormal obviously. Simply poking around the school, someone could easily find out who he was now mated to quite quickly. Through his stress, his eyes actually flickered from gold back to dark red but never to his normal dark green. That part of him was gone.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, forcing himself to try to calm down. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and if he hadn't recognised them, he may have jumped or attacked the new person.

“I can feel you freaking out halfway across campus, what's wrong?” The voice itself calmed him just the tiniest bit. He’d become accustomed to it.

“You can?”

“We're bonded now, remember?” Akaashi almost reached up to touch the fading bite mark on his lower neck. It had been there for nearly a month and a half, but it was easier to hide now. However, he still pulled away from him to turn around.

“I'm okay, I didn’t mean to worry you, Kou. The moon’s tonight and it's just messing with me. I'll be okay.” He made sure not to mention the incident in class because Bokuto, protective as he was, would hunt that person down. He may seem immature, but he really wasn't. Akaashi frowned and Bokuto simply pressed his lips to the other's forehead. In an instant, a wave of calmness washed over him and his eyes flickered back to gold.

But Akaashi, being cautious as normal, stepped away from him.

“You know we can’t be close like this here,”

Bokuto pouted in response.

“It's really hard keeping my distance, Keiji.”

Akaashi nodded and crossed his arms.

“I know that, it's hard for me too. But people can't find out. Both of us will be outcasted if they-”

“I don't care about that. If I cared, I would have backed off the second I found out you were a-”

The bathroom door opened and Akaashi grabbed his bag from the floor. The new person didn't even glance at the two of them but Akaashi was still wary. Shooting an apologetic smile at Bokuto, he swung his bag over his arm, rushing back out into the hallway.

 

\--

 

Lunch rolled around rather quickly and Kenma invited Akaashi to sit with him and Kuroo. Akaashi accepted but when Kenma turned around, he glared daggers at Kuroo.

No one else at the table knew about Bokuto and his relationship and that secret would come out quite fast once the others noticed his eyes. And Suga would definitely be the one to put two and two together as to why it was a secret.

“Actually Kenma,” Akaashi frowned, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “I don't feel so good, I'm gonna skip lunch today.”

Kenma frowned and turned around. “Are you sure?”

Akaashi nodded and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry,”

Kenma nodded and wandered over to the lunch table, sitting down. He’d confront Akaashi later. Enough was enough. He hadn’t seen him all summer and now he wasn't even going to tell him what was wrong? Kenma didn't get aggravated super easy and this was getting under his skin fast.

“Kenma! Hello!” Kenma wasn't expecting Oikawa to talk to him.

“You're coming to the party tonight right?”

“Party?” Kenma kind of wanted to shrink down. Parties weren’t his forte. Not in the slightest.

“Yeah! First one of the year.”

Suga rolled his eyes and flicked Oikawa’s forehead. “He doesn't have to come, Tooru. Be considerate.” With the way Suga was looking at them, it kind of looked like he didn't want Kenma there.

“I'll think about it,” Kenma answered, turning his attention to his phone.

“Kuroo, you're going right?”

“Of course I'm going, idiot.”

“Rude! Iwa-chan, defend me!”

“Sorry, he's telling the truth, can't argue,” Iwaizumi chuckled and Oikawa made a shocked noise.

“I've been betrayed. By my own boyfriend at that,” He whined dramatically, leaning his head on the table.

“You're too much, Tooru,”

Kenma ignored them and opened his messaging app.

 

> **kenken [12:31 pm]**
> 
> theres a party tonight and i dont want to go alone
> 
> **keiji [12:31 pm]**
> 
> I don't know, Kenma..
> 
> **kenken [12:32 pm]**
> 
> i wont force you to go
> 
> **keiji [12:33 pm]**
> 
> Won't Tetsu be with you?
> 
> **kenken [12:34 pm]**
> 
> he'll probably be drunk or something
> 
> **keiji [12:34 pm]**
> 
> Alright, I'll go. But I can’t stay for long.
> 
> **kenken [12:35 pm]**
> 
> thank you <3
> 
> **kenken [12:37 pm]**
> 
> how are you feeling?
> 
>  

Kenma didn’t receive an answer to that text.

 

\--

Dusk had come faster than they all expected and Suga was beginning to have second thoughts about the party. He’d endanger the people there. So he texted Oikawa and told him such but of course, the witch was banging on his door in three minutes flat. And that brought them to their current situation.

“I can't believe you,” Suga groaned in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. Tooru was pouting, arms crossed, nose held high. “You're an actual child, Tooru,”

“At least I can keep promises!”

“It's literally one party.”

Tooru huffed from where he sat. It was almost comically, only Tooru would choose to sit upside down on the ceiling to convey his hurt.

“You promised you’d go with me! It's the first party of the year!” He repeated, glaring down at Suga who simply plopped back down on the bed.

“I'm not going to a _human_ party so close to the moon, Tooru. That's just asking for trouble. It's literally tonight.”

Suga groaned and closed his eyes, falling backwards. “You're such a nuisance.” Suga muttered.

He felt Tooru land back on the floor and could practically hear the grin in his voice.

“But you love me!”

“I don't know where you got that silly idea,”

“Koushi,” Tooru jumped on the bed, almost making the other bounce right off.

“You're awfully immature for a witch,” Suga grumbled, turning to mock glare at him.

“And you're no fun for a vampire,” He shot back, receiving a kick in return.

“C’mon, it'll be fun!” Tooru asked again, making Suga sit up in annoyance.

“Fine,” God, he couldn't believe how easily he gave in. He just wanted Tooru to shut up, that was it.

“Kuroo’s friend is gonna be there right?”

“He doesn't seem like the party type to me,”

Suga shrugged, standing up. “It's weird for Tetsu to befriend a human, don't you think?” He asked, grabbing  his phone.

“Koushi, they've been friends since Kenma was a child.”

“Still, it's definitely weird. That’d be like me having a crush on a human!” Suga exclaimed, laughing and looking over at Oikawa.

“Suga do you-”

“No, I do not have a crush on a human.” Suga finalised. “Now come on, let's go before Iwaizumi tears the town apart looking for you.”

“He's in the car outside, don't worry!”

“Of course he is.”

 

\--

 

Kenma received a text later of the address of the party. Some guy named Konoha was hosting it, he was the son of the chief of police. Said father was out of town working on a murder case. So they had the whole house to themselves. Lucky them.

As he neared the house, he could already hear the music. His phone buzzed and he quickly picked it up.

 

> **tetsu~ [8:45 pm]**
> 
> r u here yet
> 
> **kenken [8:46 pm]**
> 
> not yet
> 
> **kenken [8:46 pm]**
> 
> almost
> 
> **tetsu~ [8:46 pm]**
> 
> turn around right now

 

Kenma furrowed his brows and stared down at his phone. What the hell did he mean by turn around?

> **kenken [8:48 pm]**
> 
> tetsu what are you talking about
> 
> **tetsu~ [8:48 pm]**
> 
> u need to get home right now
> 
> **tetsu~ [8:49 pm]**
> 
> stop walking and turn around kenma

 

Kenma stopped in his tracks and looked at the lights in the distance. Was there something wrong at the party? Was Kuroo okay?

He turned on his heel and smacked his face right into someone's chest. He frowned and looked down at his feet.

“Sorry,” he mumbled before walking around the person, or at least tried to. Who ever he had just bumped into had a death grip on his wrist. Kenma dared to look back and wanted to immediately disappear. Even in the dark, the other’s bright red hair stood out, but what was even more noticeable was his eyes. They looked like frog eyes.

Kenma tugged at his arm but the stranger held on tighter.

“So _you're_ Tooru’s new friend!” he grinned, abnormally long tongue licking over his lips. Maybe it was a trick of the light because no one’s teeth should be that sharp.

Kenma couldn't find it in himself to even yell. What could he do? Sure, the guy was lanky but Kenma was tiny!

“Let go of him.”

Kenma’s head whipped around and he almost audibly sighed in relief. But what exactly was _Akaashi_ going to do?

“Nice to see you again, Keiji!” Okay, wait what?

“Let go of him, Satori.” Akaashi repeated.

“Oh, Keiji, do you not remember how our last fight ended?”

“Oikawa had to keep me from killing you,”

“But you seem different now! Oh, maybe it's something to do with your eye-”

Kenma wasn't sure how he didn't get whiplash from how fast everything happened. In under five seconds Akaashi’s eyes turned red and Kenma’s attacker was smashed against one of the nearby cars. Kenma, now on the ground, was in absolute shock.

“Kenma? Are you okay?”

Keiji’s eyes were still red. What the hell was going on? Kenma took his outstretched hand in his own shaky one and stood up. There was a howl in the distance and Akaashi frowned and mumbled something under his breath.

“Keiji, what’s-”

“We need to get you home.”

The howl sounded closer this time and Akaashi actually huffed.

“I'm fine!” he yelled out at the trees and it was quiet again, well aside from the car alarm. Kenma felt like he was going to throw up.

Satori, as he’d been called, laughed and pushed himself out of the human shaped dent in what was a perfectly good car.

“So that's why your eyes are like that!” He laughed, dusting himself off as if he hadn't just been thrown like a football.

“You shut your mouth, Satori.”

“Wait ‘till Wakatoshi hears about this one! This will be even better than that little witch you have in your arms!”

And like that, Kenma fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is probably going to be like really long? All of these have been about 2k words a chapter? The next might be around 5k words? Because it's going to time skip some and there's questions answered. Mostly because I didn't plan on making this a long fic (I didn't think anyone would actually enjoy this?)  
> I guess you could say this chapter is mostly filler. This might be the last update for the week because I have SATs this Saturday but I'm going to try to update every Friday or Saturday.

Akaashi glared down Tendou after tossing Kenma over his shoulder.

“You don't know what you're talking about,” Akaashi fired back. “But you do know better than to come here. Oikawa already knows, Kuroo already told him.”

Even with his cocky grin, Akaashi could see how pale he got at the mention of Oikawa’s name.

“Go away, Tendou. Attacking innocent people? Are you really stooping to that level again?” Akaashi scoffed, keeping a tight arm around Kenma’s legs. He was going to make sure he got to safety one way or the other.

Tendou glowered and bared his teeth. “You have no idea what's going on, do you?”

“Neither do you by the looks of it. This kid’s human, Satori. You made a mistake,” 

There was a growling from the woods next to them and Akaashi turned his head away to hide the way his irises flickered colors. Gold eyes glowed through the trees, staring straight down at Tendou who cackled in delight.

“You really  _ are _ mated to a wolf! This is wonderful! A vampire mated to a werewolf? The magic community is going to rip you two to shreds!” Akaashi held his hand up to keep Bokuto from jumping out. As much as he’d love to kill such a lowly demon, Oikawa would have his head for an unnecessary murder. He was seething and with the moon out, he need to stay in control. This needed to end now.

“Like anyone’s going to believe Wakatoshi’s pawn about anything,” 

Tendou glared at him and Akaashi had the nerve to smirk back.

“Wakatoshi's never wrong about anything, that boy is a witch, you better keep a good eye on him,” Tendou yelled before he vanished into nothing. Thank God, that was over.

“Keiji!” Kuroo yelled, running towards him. He paled at the sight of Kenma over his shoulder and pushed himself to run faster.

“Kenma’s okay, Tetsu. He fainted,” he gently slid him into a standing position before carefully handing him to Kuroo who skidded to a nervous halt. “Take him home, I can't be around him right now,” Akaashi’s eyes were still red. He backed away from them. “Text me when he wakes up. I'll come and check on him,”

Akaashi ran off in the direction of the woods, leaving the two of them alone, well really just Kuroo alone, Kenma being unconscious and all.

“Alright, let's get you home, Ken.” he kissed the top of his head before picking him up again, walking back in the direction of the other’s house. 

 

\--

 

Suga was not a party person. Sure, he loved people and didn't mind the social interaction or the loud music, he just always found them stupid. 

Tonight, however, it wasn't so stupid. The same guy he’d knocked over in the hallway was here and  _ God _ , it shouldn't be legal for someone to be that attractive. Or someone with such great thighs to wear such tight jeans.

Suga didn't want to make it look like he was staring but Oikawa caught on very quickly.

“It doesn’t make it a crush if you just sleep with him for one night,” And Suga choked on his drink. Wow, really attractive Koushi, how are you not married yet?

“I'm not sleeping with him,” He managed, coughing into his arm.

“Why? Because he’s human?” Oikawa inquired and Suga didn't reply.

“He’s cute and he’s been looking at you all night. Have some fun for once, kid!”

“I'm older than you,” Suga reminded, narrowing his eyes at the witch. 

“Whatever, I'm stealing Iwaizumi for a while anyway!”

Suga pouted. “So you drag me to this and then leave with your boyfriend? God, you two are like rabbits.” He sighed, taking another sip of his drink. He loved the two of them (Oikawa more so than Iwaizumi) but would it kill them to cool it down just a little bit?

“Bye, Koushi!” He grinned and hurried off to find Iwaizumi. Some friends they were. He sighed and downed the rest of his drink, if he was here, he was going to get at least a little buzzed.

As he walked back to his corner, red solo cup full with some kind of alcohol, a hand tapped his shoulder.

“Suga, right?” Suga turned around to look at Daichi and immediately clammed up.

How was he supposed to talk to humans again? Cute humans specifically?

“Uh, yeah. Sawamura, it's nice to see you again.” That was probably correct.

“Daichi is fine,” His heart actually sped up. It still wasn't very fast considering that his normal heart rate was at most 30 beats per minute.

“Daichi,” he repeated with a smile.

“You looked lonely, your friend left?”

“Yeah, he's just being grossly in love with his boyfriend,” Daichi laughed at that and Suga was certain that was the best thing he’d ever heard.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Daichi shrugged, leaning against the wall with him. Suga snorted. “You've never met them,” he joked as he took another sip of his drink.

Wait a second, what the  _ hell _ was he doing? This was a human, he was flirting with a human. He didn't want to get attached to someone he might hurt, Oikawa was close enough to him as it was.

But Daichi with his stupid smile, his stupid cropped hair, and his stupid legs, and probably just a bit of the alcohol in his system, was making him not care in the slightest. 

Well, he supposed there was no harm in just talking.

 

\--

 

Kuroo was pacing around Kenma’s living room, nervously glancing over at the couch.

“Tetsu, chill out, he’s not hurt,” Oikawa sighed, lounging on the opposite couch. Iwaizumi was sat next to him, eyes flitting all over the room to learn his new surroundings. Suga was still at the party, Oikawa had noticed he’d hit it off with one of the guys there and, because it wasn't a serious incident, figured he’d let Suga enjoy himself for once. The other assumed that he was off with Iwaizumi somewhere. A little white lie never hurt anyone. He could tell him in the morning.

“What if he doesn't wake up, Tooru! Then what?” 

“He only fainted, he’s okay.”

Kuroo nodded and sat down, leg tapping nervously.

“Is he really a witch?” Kuroo asked, glancing from the unmoving boy to Oikawa.

“I can't answer that. He seems like a normal human, you said he seemed like a normal human, hell, even Suga says he smells human. Kind of.” Oikawa frowned, crossing his arms. “If he was a witch, wouldn't he know? I've known for as long as I can remember.” 

“His parents don't like supernatural things, it's why I can't come over here when they're here. Maybe they have something to do with that?” Kuroo offered, furrowing his brows in thought.

“What, so you think they're somehow suppressing his powers or something?  Wouldn't they need magic to do that? But fuck, if we don't even know if the kid is a witch, how the hell does Ushiwaka know?”

Iwaizumi pursed his lips and looked over at the two of them.

“He doesn't smell completely human, so maybe that's it?’ He added, crossing his arms. If Kuroo wasn’t so worried, he would have laughed at the similar movements of the couple. “Plus, Ushijima’s a psychic. He’d know more than us in that sense,”

Oikawa carded his fingers through his hair in aggravation. “Fuck, this is the last thing we need right now,” He muttered.

“What do you mean?” Kuroo asked, looking back at Kenma.

“Blood moon is less than a month away. Bokuto, Suga, and Iwaizumi will be out of commission.”

“But not Tendou or Ushijima,” Kuroo finished, grimacing at the thought. If they were going to try to take Kenma, that would be the time to do it. 

“Akaashi won't be able to do anything either,”

“Speaking of that, where is Keiji? I haven't seen him since before the summer,” Oikawa asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

“He told me the moon was screwing with his control after he threw Tendou. So he didn't come with me,”

“Well we need him here, text him,”

“Keiji?” Oikawa jumped up at the sound of Kenma’s voice and Kuroo heaved a sigh of relief, firing off a text to Akaashi before practically running over to the couch.

 

\--

 

“I'm not hurt.” Akaashi mumbled, sitting on the arm of the sofa chair. He’d followed Bokuto back to his house safely and without any other demon incidents. He’d been staying with him for a while since Akaashi’s parents weren’t exactly fond of the fact that he’d bonded with a werewolf instead of, well anything else. They were transitional and probably would have rathered him see a nice vampire or something, but he didn't care.

Bokuto still looked livid at the fact that he could have been hurt but a few reassuring words brought that lovely smile back. “But as much as I'd love to be near you, I was just in a fight and the moon out. I don't want to hurt you,”

Bokuto frowned and almost visibly deflated. Akaashi felt like kicking himself. He knew the other was just worried about him. He sighed and walked towards him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I promise you that I'm fine.”

Bokuto perked up some and hugged Akaashi. “Are you sure you can't be close to me?” Akaashi wrapped his arms back around back and bit his lip in worry. “I'll try my best to be,”

It was quiet for a few minutes, the two of them completely lost in each other's embraces, Bokuto’s hands pressed against his lower back, Akaashi’s fingers tracing shapes on his shoulder blade. But the silence wasn’t without tension, they had a lot to worry about.

“Do you think that demon is actually going to out us?” Bokuto asked quietly, resting his chin on Akaashi’s head. 

“The magic community knows him as a liar. No one will believe him even if he tries,” Akaashi reassured but it didn't sound very convincing. He was a liar, sure, and a damn good one at that.

But if someone actually believed it, they’d come looking for proof. It wasn't unheard of for vampires and werewolves to be with each other, but the oldest part of the magic community still looked down on it.

Akaashi’s phone buzzed and he pulled away just a bit to look at it.

 

> **tetsurou [10:50 pm]**
> 
> kenma woke up get over here
> 
> **tetsurou [10:50 pm]**
> 
> bring bo too, i think u guys need to tell everyone

 

Akaashi sighed and let Bokuto read the messages, squeezing Bokuto’s arm. “He’s right. It's not like they'll hate us for it, will they?”

Bokuto cupped his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Even if they do, I don't care,” he mumbled and Akaashi couldn't help but smile. He did, however, bring a hand up between their lips with a small laugh. They’d get distracted too easily if one of them didn't stop it now.

“Let's go check on Kenma,”

 

\--

 

Suga was pushed against one of the bedroom doors and he quickly locked it before lips were on his again. He was drunk, no doubt about that, he hadn't drank in a while. Mostly, he just didn't like being disoriented, but Daichi’s hands were keeping his hips pressed against the door and nothing else mattered.

When the kiss broke, Daichi wasted no time in moving his kisses to Suga’s jawline.

“You know,” Suga breathed out. “When I said ‘see you around’ I didn’t think this would happen, not that I-” He cut himself off with a groan when lips pressed against the two small scars his neck. His eyes flickered to red and he immediately wanted to push him off, but he reminded himself that Daichi was only human, he had no idea what that was.

“Neither did I, but we're here now,” They were both drunk, Daichi just a bit more than Suga, and he really hoped he wasn't about to regret anything. That thought sobered him up a bit. What if Daichi didn't even want this? Fuck! What if he bit him by accident? If he was sober, he’d know he’d be able to control himself, but with the moon mixing with his alcohol intake, his hold on his vampiric side was loose. He gently pushed at Daichi’s chest with a sigh.

“We should stop,”

Daichi pouted and Suga almost laughed.

“We're drunk, dummy,” 

“Not really,’ Daichi slurred, wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist. Suga actually laughed this time.

“Can we go on a date then, Koushi?” He asked, leaning against his shoulder. Suga frowned. He almost said yes immediately without thinking it through. Daichi was human. He couldn't do that do him.

“Yes,” Suga wanted to scream. He wanted to say no. He wanted to say that they should never see each other again because Suga would end up hurting him one day. But he couldn’t find it in himself to turn down this way too attractive, sweet, drunken idiot.

Daichi grinned and kissed Suga’s clothed shoulder. “Thank you, angel,”

For the second time that night, Suga’s heart raced.

\--

 

Kenma head was spinning as if he has just gotten off of a really fast merry-go-round. He’d woke up on his couch, surrounded by faces. On instinct, he held on the the first person he immediately recognised, which was Kuroo. 

“What happened?” he asked, sitting up. His body didn't hurt or anything, really he just felt confused. He hadn't seen Akaashi throw someone into a car. No way. And that someone did not have frog eyes or sharp teeth. He refused to believe that. It wasn't logical, stuff like that could only happen in like, movies or video games or something like that.

“You were attacked,” Kuroo mumbled, motioning for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to back up. “You fainted so what do you remember?” 

“Keiji was there,” Kenma frowned, not wanting to sound crazy when he said that one of his best friend's eyes literally changed colors. It must just be a foggy memory.

“Is he okay? Why isn't he here?” Kenma asked, glancing around his living room.

“They'll be here soon. We have some things to tell you,”

“They?” Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow. “As in someone else is coming with Keiji or I've been using the wrong pronouns this whole time?”

“No, Tooru-”

There was a knock at the door and Iwaizumi got up to let Akaashi in.

“Well, before we all get settled in, let's not sugarcoat anything. Kenma you could be in danger, but we're here to help with that, okay?”

Kenma was surprised he didn't faint again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, who's that? I've never heard of her.  
>  The characters in the story won't really go too much into the mating dynamics in the fic so if you have any questions, please ask! This chapter was going to be longer but I promised a Friday schedule and since I have SATs tomorrow, I figured I'd post this before I forgot. The part that's incomplete was going to explain what type of witch Kenma was but I guess we'll just have ti wait until next week! Thank you all for bearing with me

Kenma had no idea the shit storm that was about to be thrown at him.

He was in danger? What did that mean exactly? His parents were rich, was someone trying to do some kind of ransom situation? Kenma was unsure that his parents would ever try to save him if that was the case, which made him feel even worse. 

Keiji had walked in with Bokuto, the latter with his arm around the other’s shoulders. Keiji’s eyes were no longer red, so maybe it was just a foggy memory?

Tooru looked from Akaashi to Bokuto a few times before jumping up in excitement.

“Keiji! You- and Kou- you two!”

“Don't hurt yourself,” Kuroo mumbled, making Kenma’s lips twitch up slightly.

Bokuto simply grinned at Oikawa whose mouth kept opening and closing as if he couldn't figure out what to say. Iwaizumi just sat back down and looked equal parts of amused and surprised.

“It's been almost three months,” Akaashi stated and Oikawa made a noise like he’d been punched.

“Three months? Three fucking months and you didn't tell us!” Oikawa yelled, pointing accusing finger at the couple. 

Bokuto wrapped an arm around Akaashi’s waist and looked absolutely pleased with himself.

“You waited almost a year to tell us when you started dating Hajime!” Bokuto pointed out and Oikawa huffed. “But this is bigger news! Witches and werewolves get together all the time!” Oikawa plopped down on Iwaizumi’s lap who had the decency to look mad, but there was no anger behind his eyes.

“A vampire and a werewolf getting together is big news!”

Kenma’s brows furrowed.

“What?” He asked, sinking back a little when all eyes turned to him. Akaashi walked forward. “It's nice to see that you're awake, but we do have a lot to talk about,”

“Those aren't contacts are they?” Kenma asked and Akaashi gave an apologetic smile.

He moved to sit on one of the other couches with Bokuto and Kenma looked down at his lap. Everyone was quiet. Were they waiting for him to say something?

What exactly was he supposed to say?

Kenma felt his anxiety spike and silently held onto Kuroo's hand a little tighter. His heart pounded against his chest and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by going into a panic attack in front of new people, which only made him panic more.

“Kenma it's okay, please calm down,” Akaashi tried to sound reassuring but he couldn't even look Kenma in the eye, too busy trying to slow his own breathing. Was he okay?

“It's your heartbeat,” Kuroo mumbled and Kenma frowned.

“What?” 

“Well,” Tooru cut in with a clap of his hands. “That's one way to start this conversation I suppose. Kenma, do you promise to believe everything we say?” he asked and Kenma didn't answer straight away. Just believe everything these people said? Though two of them he’d known his whole life, the other three were a complete mystery.

“You have to trust us,” Kuroo gently squeezed his hand and Kenma gave in. It couldn’t be that bad.

“Alright,”

“Great! So Keiji’s a vampire and he’s a little on edge because your heart is beating so fast, the moon messes with a vampire, and a werewolf’s, control. It's not like he'll hurt you though so don't worry,” Oikawa grinned as if he hadn't just said the most outrageous thing ever.

“Wow, way to ease him into it, Tooru,” Akaashi grumbled and leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“His boyfriend- I know, I'm surprised too- is a werewolf. They've only been dating for three months allegedly, but apparently they can’t keep their hands off of each other because Keiji’s eyes are already gold!”

“Tooru,” Akaashi glared at him but there was no denying the flush on his cheeks. Bokuto shamelessly preened at being called Akaashi’s boyfriend. That was awfully cute.

“What? I'm dating a werewolf too you know! But we've only recently had se-”

“Alright! Your friend looks kind of shell shocked, let's slow it down a bit,” Iwaizumi clamped his hand down over Oikawa’s mouth, and motioned with his free hand at Kenma.

He was pale, looking between the four and then at Kuroo.

“I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth. Tooru’s a witch and I'm, well,” He trailed off before rubbing the back of his neck.

“That cat that follows you around,”

Kenma was pretty sure he saw the room spin for a moment.

“Okay, I appreciate you trying to lighten the mood, but-”

“Kenma, we aren't lying,”

“You aren't a cat Kuroo.” Kuroo sighed and leaned against the arm of the couch.

“There's a black cat with two tails that has been following you around since you were a child and it started right after you met me. No one else knows about it and the only reason I do is because it's  _ me _ . I'm a nekomata, Kenma,”

Kenma blinked once, then twice, before looking at everyone else again.

“Please don't faint, I'm worried enough as it is,”

“You can't just- you can't just expect me to believe all of this. It's crazy, there's no way.. it's..” The coffee table and everything on it was slowly beginning to hover above the ground, Oikawa staring Kenma in the eye with a bored look and holding his hand out towards the table as if it was some chore. No way in hell was he making that float. 

“It's going to get even crazier when we tell you that you might be a witch too,” Oikawa shrugged before squeezing his fist together, the table and its contents falling back to the floor. At least nothing broke.

“How did you do that?”

“I'm a witch,”

Kenma breathed in slowly and thought over his options.

Option one, they were just teasing him. All of this was some kind of elaborate prank. He’d say he believed them and they’d all laugh or something.

Option two, they were legitimately telling the truth and this wasn't some crazy dream.

“If I was a witch, wouldn't I already know,” Kenma questioned, pursing his lips.

“We think your parents might be suppressing it somehow. But we would know if they were apart of the magic community and they aren't so they aren't using magic to do it.”

Kenma frowned and looked down at his feet. His parents always did yell at him when it came to magic-related things. He loved video games but if it was fantasy related, he’d have to hide it. But there was no way they were true, right?

“Say this is true, what types of non magical ways could you put a lock on magic?” Kenma asked.

“I don't know really?” He cut himself off with a laugh. “Maybe there's some kind of meds or something.”

Kenma looked up. “I take medicine,”

“What for?” Kenma paused and then shrugged. He’d always had been told it was to help him grow or something. Yet, here he was, still short.

“Stop taking them,” Kuroo cut in. 

Kenma furrowed his brows. “My parents would notice.”

“Throw them away instead of taking them.  If nothing changes within a few days, then I guess you really aren't a witch,”

Kenma sighed. What was the worst that could happen? The pills tasted horrid anyway.

“Alright, any questions?” Oikawa grinned and looked back over at Kenma.

“What attacked me?”

“A demon,” Oikawa answered nonchalantly as if that was no big deal.

“Before you ask, I already put a seal on the house, you're safe for now,” Kenma paled at that. Would he have to watch his back forever now?

“Why was he after me? I haven't done anything,”

“We'll answer that another time, if your powers come back to you. Let’s keep in touch, if you really are a witch, you've got one month to get your powers back. So don't hesitate to tell us at even the slightest change.”

“Why a month?”

“We'll answer you that in a few days, maybe,” Oikawa shrugged, standing up.

“But we should all get home and I'll tell Koushi in the morning,”

Kenma was still confused as all hell but was happy to be left alone to digest everything that was thrown at him.

He curled back up on the couch and was surprised when Kuroo didn't move even after everyone else left.

“Are you staying?”

“Your parents won't be home until Sunday right?”

“Mhm,”

“Then, yes, I'm staying,”

Kenma hummed in understanding, shifting his position so that he was laying on Kuroo. Kenma only felt comfortable enough with Kuroo to be close like this, he wasn't even like this with Akaashi. 

“Are you really a cat, Tetsu?”

“Nekomata but sure,”

“Is that why my mom sneezes around you?”

Kuroo laughed and ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair, making Kenma smile in return. “Yeah, guess she's allergic to magical cats as well,”

“This is crazy,” Kenma murmured, closing his eyes.

“I know, but promise you'll give it at least a week before you give up on us?”

“I promise,”

 

\--

 

Kenma forced himself not to scream when he woke up floating. He was hovering at least five feet above his bed, blanket being held up by his toes.

He’d stopped taking those vitamins for all of two days and was simply flushing one down the toilet to made it look like he was taking them. 

But this was crazy, was he still dreaming? He kicked his leg and let the blanket drop back onto the bed. He reached up, the pads of his fingers stretching in an attempt to touch the ceiling. He almost had it too.

“Kenma!” His mom called from outside his door and he gasped, falling back onto his bed, groaning as the bed creaked under the sudden collision. 

“I’m awake,” he mumbled, sitting up. “I’m also an adult and can wake up on my own,” That was quieter though, he didn't want to argue with his mom first thing in the morning. He was only 18 still, turning 19 in a little under a month.

 

**kenken [8:23 am]**

i floated, im assuming that's of some type of significance?

**tooru (*・ω・)ﾉ [8:24 am]**

JSKSKDKDKKSS

YOU WH A T ????

OH MY GOD

**kenken [8:25 am]**

is it really that important?

**tooru (*・ω・)ﾉ [8:26 am]**

YEYSYSYSYS COME FIND ME AS SOON AS YOU GET ON CAMPUS

**kenken [8:26 am]**

okay

 

Kenma put his phone down and stretched his arms. Texting Tooru felt unnaturally exhausted. No one should be that loud in the morning. He got dressed quickly and ran back downstairs without a word to his parents. As he pulled on his shoes, he avoided them at all cost as if they would somehow notice he wasn't taking those gross pills or that he found out everything he knew was a lie. It hurt more than he thought it would. He woke up  _ floating  _ there was no way he wasn't a witch! And they’d locked that away from him. 

Confronting them right now didn't seem like a good idea so avoiding them was the next best thing. He grabbed his bag and rushed out the door before they could even say bye to him. At least they hadn't noticed that the house had some kind of magical protection seal on it, we he hadn't noticed anything different to be fair.

So he was a witch. He supposed it wasn't exactly ‘official' until Oikawa said he was one but it was pretty clear now. Was there types of witches? If so, what was Oikawa? Hell, what was  _ he _ ?

A part of him hoped that he was something powerful, so he could fight over whoever that demon was on their next run in, if there was a next time. He was still curious about what was happening in a month. It was unnecessarily ominous and he was going to find out today whether he liked it or not.

**kenken [9:03 am]**

I'm staying over a friend’s house today

**Mom [9:03 am]**

Absolutely not

**kenken [9:04 am]**

I'm making new friends. I'm not going to waste that

**Mom [9:05 am]**

You are to come straight home

**Mom [9:08 am]**

Kenma!

 

Kenma put his phone away and took a deep breath. Not once, not a single time, had he ever disobeyed his parents before. It was, nerve wracking, to be honest. But he was technically making new friends, which apparently were exactly what his parents hated. For some reason, that made him even happier that they were the ones to be his friends. He was an adult in the eyes of the law. Plus, after being lied to, he figured he had the right to lie in return.

 

\--

 

Suga rolled his eyes at Oikawa who was going on and on about the possibility of a new witch. He lied to him about a demon attack and then dropped everything on him the next morning. While Suga was over it, he couldn't stay mad at Oikawa for anything, it was still aggravating.

“Apparently he was floating when he woke up! He's totally one of us,”

“Yes, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows it now too with how loud you're being, Tooru,” Koushi deadpanned and gently pushed his arm.

“You're so cold, Koushi! Physically and emotionally,” Oikawa grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Am not,”

“Are too,”

“Am not, Tooru,”

“Are too, Koushi!” Oikawa stuck his tongue out. Real fucking mature. Suga reached up and tugged at his ear. 

“Learn to respect your elders, brat,” He huffed and mock glaring at him. There was never any real hostility behind their fights- Suga would rather die than admit how much he cared about the witch- it was really just playful banter. On the outside, though, it may not have come across that way. 

“Am I interrupting something?” A familiar voice asked and Suga all but dropped Oikawa.

“Daichi!” He cursed how squeaky his voice came out, crossing his arms behind his back. “I didn’t hear you come over,”

“It's alright, I'm on my way to class anyway. I just, well,” Dammit, he looked so cute when he was embarrassed. Was everything he did going to come across as endearing? Shit, maybe he was in worse than he thought. “I never asked for your number? If you still want to go on that date?” Beside him, Oikawa spluttered. Sugawara stomped down on his foot without breaking eye contact with Daichi and either didn't hear or chose to ignore Iwaizumi’s growl from next to Oikawa.

“Yes, I would love to go on that date.” Suga smiled and took the phone offered to him and quickly typed his number in.

He handed it back with an embarrassed smile, only smiling wider at the way Daichi’s eyes lit up.

“I'll text you later okay? So get to class,” However, he still leaned up to kiss Daichi’s cheek who looked a little dazed at the affection. Daichi practically had hearts in his eyes when he mumbled a “see you later,” and walked away, hand pressed against his cheek.

Suga watched him walk away, the tips of his ears bright red.

“Not a fucking word from either of you too,” he smiled, not looking back at them.

“Koushi, you're so soft, that was so cute!”

“Hajime, control your boyfriend before I have to kill him,”

“Go ahead,” Suga laughed as Oikawa protested. Iwaizumi may have acted like he didn't care but Suga knew for a fact that Iwaizumi would never let any harm come to the other, not while he could stop it.

Suga reached up and ruffled Oikawa’s hair who turned away from Iwaizumi with a pout.

“Just because you're older doesn't mean you can treat me like a child.”

“I'm not  _ that _ much older than you,”

“I beg to differ, Mr. 190- Ow!” Oikawa rubbed his arm where Suga had punched him, Suga on the other hand, looked quite proud of himself.

“You're so mean, Koushi!”

Suga simply shrugged and gave a small wave to Iwaizumi. “I'll see you two at lunch okay? Tell me how everything goes with new witch,” He laughed before walking away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, you made it!  
> Comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
